


Nothing Like a Smoke in the Morning

by elfriniol



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Otacon is such a tease, Otasune, Smoking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal wakes up early to a cloud of cigarette smoke. Hotness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like a Smoke in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had this partly written for some time now, but finished it only minutes ago, at 2:30 am (hooray for late-night activities!!). This fic will be in time given a sort of accompanying piece with BBKaz - I just like the theme of a morning smoke leading to something much sexier :3
> 
> If you might be interested in my MGS fanfic/fanart dump, feel free to visit my tumblr: http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

He awoke to the click of a lighter.

Now it didn't mean he was wide awake at the exact same moment. It was more of a drifting into a state in which the outside world sprang into existence again. The solid black behind his eyelids slowly turned to dark shades of brown and red, and soft bedsheets caressed and warmed his skin. He took a deep breath of a new day, as if to inhale the clear autumn sky and crisp air, but, instead, cigarette smoke itched in his nose.

That was the moment he was truly awake.

„Hnn… Dave?“

They lay as they fell asleep the night before, Dave on his back, Hal loosely embracing him, head resting on Dave's shoulder. Shifting, he glanced at their battered alarm clock on the bedside table, but without his glasses on, it could have been 7 am just as well as noon.

Another puff of smoke rose into the air, vivacious in the sunlight streaming through the dirty window on the opposite wall. „Morning.“

„Time..?“

„8:30. Still too early for you?“

„Hmm…“

Exhale. Strong chest sinking under Hal's arm. „You could always go to bed earlier.“

That was true, but Hal has always had trouble falling asleep before midnight, and usually worked best around that time of day. For him this was the ideal solution, though he wasn't entirely sure if him crawling into bed at two in the morning was the ideal solution for Dave who would always wake up. But then Dave never protested…

Mobilizing his strength, Hal raised himself on his forearms, looming sleepily over his partner. He always knew Dave was handsome, but there were times when it was more apparent. When Dave laughed, sincerely, carelessly, not too often. When Dave slept, lost in dreamy haze, relaxed and at peace. When Dave touched him, be it just a reassuring hand on his shoulder or a searing embrace.

Or now, when gentle rays of the morning sun played tricks in Dave's hair and lent his skin a warm golden glow. „You woke me up.“

„Well, there's nothing like a smoke in the morning,“ said Dave, examining the half-smoked cigarette between his fingers as if it were a precious treasure. Hal frowned.

„Nothing?“

„Nothing.“ More smoke.

„Really?“

Dave looked up at Hal, careful not to blow the smoke straight into his face, „what're you getting at?“

Hal didn't respond; he blankly stared at the smoky swirls rising towards the ceiling. Dave didn't pay much attention anyway and concentrated on bringing his cigarette to his lips. Before he could finish though, the sleepy creature clumsily climbed onto his lap, straddled his thighs, placed hands on his stomach to prevent itself from rolling forward. He raised one eyebrow, the cig momentarily forgotten. In one wobbly motion the creature lowered its head so he could feel its breath tickling his earlobe. The sensation combined with the familiar weight on his lower body sent shivers down his spine.

„You're sometimes so dense.“ The stress on the last word turned the mild insult into a pet name.

Dave was denied the chance to argue when a warm, velvety mouth sealed his own. He let himself be kissed, slow, warm, a perfect salute to a new day. Light, teasing pressure on his loins made him groan. He grabbed his tormentor's thigh and remembered his other hand was still holding the damn smoke.

„Hal, wait a sec,“ he mumbled as his partner let go of his lips and moved to nuzzle his roughly shaved neck instead. He smiled. „Feeling jealous of my cigs or what?“

„Mmhmm.“

Dave outstretched his arm, fingers feeling for the ashtray. „That a no or a yes?“

More pecks. „Hmm.“

Finally he found the robust glass bowl and let out a tiny chuckle of victory. Now Hal drew back and was looking at him from above once again. Drowsiness still lingered in the depths of his eyes as his left hand gripped at Dave's worn t-shirt while the other found its way to the collar of his shirt, tugging at the first button and prying it open. Sunrays basked him in gold and lit his pale complexion, bringing out the soft blush splaying across his cheeks. Another button gave way, exposing a beauty spot on his lower ribs, then that overly active hand flew upwards to vanish in a jungle of black hair, clenching, pulling, eliciting soft whimpers that made Dave's breath hitch. The wriggle of Hal's hips wasn't lost on him either.

The moment Hal met Dave's mesmerized gaze and let his fingers slide along the curve of his neck, close enough to attract his lover's attention to his sinfully parted lips but never actually touching them, hand disappearing under the pale blue fabric in the general area of his left nipple, Dave decided he could no longer just sit by and watch. „Let me join?“

Hal bit his lower lip. The sight was extremely erotic. „Maybe.“

„I hoped to hear something like 'yes, darling, of course'.“

Laughing, Hal slowly lowered himself on his forearms so they were face to face. „Since when do you want me to call you 'darling'?“

Dave put his arms around him as if to prevent him from pulling away. „Ever since you bless me with a strip tease first thing in the morning.“

They pressed their foreheads together and kissed. „Okay, but on one condition.“

Dave sighed. „Well?“

„No more smoking in bed.“

„Naah, come on...“

„ _Darling_.“

„… alright.“


End file.
